<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nightly visits by dumplingcheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396965">nightly visits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks'>dumplingcheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Seo Soojin, Choking, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Whining, whimpering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, a demon visits Soojin to own every bit of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nightly visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin feels the same shadow lurking in her room again. Nicha, as the demon introduced herself, had not visited her for a while now, and she hates admitting to herself that she missed it.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin is supposed to say no, Soojin was not supposed to beg for more everytime the demon would fuck her every night in her room, pin her against her bed as Nicha, or Minnie as the demon wanted the human to call her, owns her ass, fucks her pussy until she shakes and throughly ruined; gasping, shaking, thighs and her bedsheet wet with her cum and tummy full with the demon's semen.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Minnie?" She whispers. Soojin hears a chuckle before she was pinned against the bed. "M-Minnie, i-is that-"</p><p> </p><p>"How cute." The demon laughs. "You can even recognize my own shadow. That's fucking creepy and cute at the same time, human." Even without seeing, Soojin could tell that there's a huge grin on the demon's lips. Soojin feels a hand brush over her cheek and she knows that Minnie wants to own her again. Soojin trembled. "Fuck, you're so responsive. I love it."</p><p> </p><p>Soojin hears the buttons of her pajamas falling onto the floor. The human blushed as her body is once again exposed to the demon. Soojin's body was full of marks, of red and purple that the demon left on her. Soojin likes seeing them, Soojin loved the slight tingling sensation it leaves on her body. "M-Minnie-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hush, pet." The demon whispers, hand lingering on Soojin's thighs, nails touching a bit of the human's skin that send goosebumps down Soojin's spine. Soojin trembled as Minnie teased her, hands lingering over her skin as she was pressed against the bed with the littlest control of the situation. "You're such a responsive little thing, kitten. I love seeing you like this, at my mercy, and very wet for my cock." The demon smiles, groping the human's center that made Soojin let out a gasp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"P-Please." She begs, voice so small and soft that it just made the demon feel more powerful.</p><p> </p><p>"Beg for it, little girl." Soojin whimpered as she felt the familiar hand wrapped around her throat. The human swallowed as she feels Minnie pressing her knee against her soaking center. "You like it, don't you? You try to hide it, try to fight it, and yet you keep begging for it. That's not how a little religious church girl should be like, kitten. A good girl doesn't open her legs for a demon. A good girl doesn't beg to be fucked with an enormous cock." The demon says, tightening her grip around the human's throat just enough, letting the human feel pain mixed with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin hates to admit that she likes it. Soojin hates to admit that she loves Minnie's hand wrapped around her neck, that where it hurts the most, where she's gasping for dear life feels so good. "P-Please f-fuck me." The human gasped around the demon's hold, whimpering as Minnie pushes her knee further, rubbing it there to tease Soojin's wet folds. Soojin doesn't even bother wearing panties to sleep anymore as the demon would always tear them off.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie pulls Soojin's pajamas down, smiling sinisterly to herself when Soojin's pussy meets her. The demon runs her thumb across the human's mound, feeling the remaining shaved off hair of the human there as her index finger teases Soojin's very wet pussy, thumb pushing against Soojin's clit hard, eliciting a struggled moan from the human. And Soojin purred. The human fucking purred. God it just excites the demon even more.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie removes her hand just enough to let the human breathe before pushing Soojin against the bed by the throat again.</p><p> </p><p>"P-Please..."</p><p> </p><p>"Please what, human?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I need you inside me, master." And Minnie had the most satisfied smile, only complimenting her dark expression that Soojin is deprived the pleasure of seeing. Soojin only moaned as she felt the demon's fingers easing into her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and the end lmao. i wanted to go full on smut, but i want to know if you guys are comfortable with full on strong smut, kinda but darker than my ot6 book take care. i've pretty much wrote scarred but never broken, i got the request to write more for it but i don't know since i have no new ideas for it and people are commenting less so i figured no one liked it anymore, but i've never wrote actual really explicit smut in this series. i've wrote for blackpink before, but i deleted all of them. i don't even know why, maybe i'm just a do in a impulse kind of a person. anyway, let me know if you're okay with explicit smut.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>